


Our graves are to remain silent

by ElnaK



Series: Books of Blood [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad, graves, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/pseuds/ElnaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two graves on the top of the hill. They have been there for years, or decades, or maybe centuries. No one remembers the men whose names are on the tombstone. No one knows who are the people who sometimes visit. But the graves were never forgotten and though time has passed, people still talk about the strange tombstones standing over the place that was once a city by the name of Mystic Falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our graves are to remain silent

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading Harry Potter all over again. And then I was no-give-me-back-my-Sirius! And then I thought about Death. And then I thought abour graves. And then I though about characters who had died. And then I thought about Ric and Damon. And then I though about this.  
> And I'm definitely not brooding.

It's here.

Mystic Falls has long gone to dust. Years and decades and centuries have gone by. Some people are still there, undead and undying. Others are dead and have been for years and decades and centuries. Some died in battles, others in their bed. Some died eyes wide open, others eyes closed. Some died humans, others died monsters. Yet in the end, everyone died, and those who are still alive by now will die one day too. Even the oldest and strongest beings will die eventually. Silas and Amara had been enough of a proof. Even the Immortals would end up dying. The Originals would too, at some point. Average vampires would all the same. Death was the only outcome, regardless of how many times it could be delayed.

Time.

Time has seen the world evolve. It had seen the rise of makind, and it would see its fall. One day, there wouldn't be any living beings left on Earth, not even undead beings. One day the Earth would fall apart. One day the Universe would shrink and disappear. Yet Time would still be, and everything would start anew.

Or maybe it wouldn't. Maybe the end would be real.

No one could say.

But two things were sure.

The past couldn't be changed.

And two graves would remain up till the end of this world, side by side, watching over the place that had once been Mystic Falls.

Everyone remembers the city. But no one knows who are the two men whose tombstones are up the hill. Of course, they are all able to read. But whenever they try to remember, there is nothing in their memories about the two names engraved in the stone. They can read these names. They know the last names begin with the three same letters. They know one of the first name is the one of two kings from ancient times. They might even know people with the same first name as the second one.

But they have no memory of who could the two men be. As if their deaths had happened centuries ago. Which is odd, since every year on the same day, the first of May, a young man comes here and sit next to the first grave on the left. Which is odd too, since no one seems to remember when he started coming, and no one seems to remember him being younger at some point.

If you ask him who are the two men buried here, he smiles. He doesn't seem sad. Not anymore.

The only thing he will tell you, is that they were two wonderful men who cared much for everyone he knew, and who were dear to many people. That they were men of heart who had lived the most gruesome lives, engulfed in passion and despair. That they had died together and were to remain together even in death.

This young man is always here that day, and he always sits next to this grave. He stays here for hours, and sometimes he talks. He talks about the ones that are still not dead. He talks about the ones that died during the year. He talks about this girl who doesn't come anymore, but used to come and visit the graves with him. He says he misses her.

But Death always visits the livings at some point. It does the same with the undead ones.

The young man knows that one day he'll get to rest to. He's not really eager to, but he guesses it will be a relief. Each time he comes he looks at the scenery that used to be a city, Mystic Falls. Each time he seems ill-at-ease, remembering how it used to be his home.

How much time has passed since his home has been destroyed? How much time has passed since the boarding house has been left to rot? How much time has passed since he has last entered their house? How much time has passed since the house wasn't one anymore?

He's not sure anymore. Years and decades and centuries, surely.

He was still young when Damon and Alaric had died. Not even two centuries old. Now, he was so much older. The time he had spent with his brother was so little compared to the time he had spent alone.

At the end of the day, the young man stands up and leaves. He'll be back next year. Unless he dies.

He hopes Death will come for him soon.

Yet he is simply gone for now, and the graves are still there.

Sometimes, other people come to visit these graves. They're not many, and they don't come often, once every twelve, twenty, thirty years maybe, but they still come.

They are strange people, and if you ask them, they will answer you that those two men were wonderful people and didn't deserve to die the way they died. One of them is a man dressed to the nines and with perfectly styled hair. He doesn't talk much. Another one is a young woman who talks a lot and is always trying to control everything. She mostly complain about Klaus being an ass and killing people on a whim, though everyone says he's being a lot nicer now that he knows she's not going anywhere. Other visitors are member of a family, the Bennetts, who come here each time one of their children is old enough to hear about a family story, and how two people had saved the lives of many, including their ancestors, at the price of their own lives.

Yet no one around here knows who are these people, and who were those two men.

The tombstones, though, are still here standing.

They are made of grey stone, have intricated engraving, and they'd look exactly alike if it were not for the names and the dates that aren't the same.

You might think there is something wrong with the dates. After all, the grave on the left has two dates of death, and say that “Damon Salvatore” was one hundred and eighty-five years old when he died for the second time. Moreover, the grave on the right is engraved with no less than nine dates of death, which is the same number as a cat's lives. Yet there is little chance that a cat would be named “Alaric Saltzman”.

Maybe there is something wrong with the dates. Still, when you ask the visitors, they only smile at you and nod sadly. They don't seem to be bothered by the dates.

It is a popular spot since decades already, here. These tombstones tickle the curiosity of many people, even if most of them don't try to uncover anything about the truth behind the graves. They only enjoy coming here and watching in silence as dusk drown the stone in a crimson light.

No one knows if the two men whose graves are side by side have even been real in any other way than “once upon a time”. Maybe they are nothing more than a hoax. After all, there is definitely something wrong with the dates. And it was so long ago, if you were to trust it. Still, Damon and Alaric are something of a folk legend around here.

And when night falls upon the graves, it is said that two ghosts can be seen sitting on their tombstone and sharing a ghostly drink without saying a word.

But that might be nothing more than an intriguing tale.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The laughter curing office is the first door to the left  
> The suicide assistance office is the first door to the right


End file.
